versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Garchomp
Garchomp is a pseudo-legendary Pokémon introduced in the fourth generation of the series Background Garchomp is a dual Ground and Dragon Pokémon. It is known as the "Mach Pokemon", as it can use its winged-shaped arms to fly at sonic speeds. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '''(Should be comparable to first stage Pokémon like the building destroying Pikachu and the Twister summoning Horsea) | Multi-City Block Level''' (Stronger than the previous form) | Mountain Level '''(Should be comparable to other pseudos, such as the Mountain leveling Tyranitar) | 'Higher '(Has far more attack than its base form) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Comparable to other first stage Pokémon, who can dodge Electric attacks.) | ' Massively Hypersonic+ '(Faster than the previous form.) | 'Relativistic '(Can dodge Light-based attacks, such as Dazzling Gleam and Doom Desire, can keep up with other Last Stage Pokémon with such speeds.) |''' Lower '(Trades speed with more Attack and Defense.) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Can take hits from Twister.) | 'Multi-City Block Level '(Tougher than the previous form.) | Mountain Level (Comparable to other Pseudos, like Tyranitar.)' '|''' Higher (Has far more defense than its base form.) '''Hax: Flight, Weather Creation (With Sandstorm), Fire Manipulation (With Fire Fang), Stat Manipulation (Sometimes lowers defense with Crunch, lowers accuracy with Sand Attack, Halves opponent's attack by Fire Fang's burn effect), Evasion Increase (With Sand Veil), Power Increase of specific attacks (With Sand Force), Damage Sharing (With Rough Skin), Resistance to Poison, Rock, and Fire Moves, Immunity to Electric Moves, Immunity to effects of sandstorms. Stat Manipulation Negation, Forcefield Creation, 'and '''Power Nullification '''via Dynamaxing 'Intelligence: Average '(While it can fight competently on its own, a trainer's input is required for battle strategies and tactics) 'Stamina: Low '''(HP stat is 58) |''' Low '(HP stat is 68) | '''High '(HP stat is 108), doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Flight: While not shown in the games, other media depicts Garchomp using its wing arms to fly up in the air at high speeds. * Sand Veil: An ability that increases evasion if a sandstorm is around the area. * Rough Skin: Garchomps hidden ability, Inflicts damage to the attacker if they make contact. * Sand Force: An ability only for Mega Garchomp, increases the attack of Ground, Rock, and Steel-type moves if a sandstorm is around the area. Techniques * Crunch: A Dark-type physical move. Garchomp goes for a nasty chomp on the opponent, has a 20% chance to lower Special Defense. * Dual Chop: A Dragon-Type physical move. Garchomp infuses its wing-shaped arms with energy and does two chops. * Fire Fang: '''A Fire-Type physical move. Garchomp ignites its fangs with fire as it bites on the opponent, Has a 10% of burning the target. * '''Tackle: '''A Normal-Type physical move. Strikes the opponent with its body. * '''Sand Attack: '''A Ground-Type status move. Hurls sand on the opponent's eyes, lowering their accuracy. * '''Dragon Rage: '''A Dragon-Type special move. Unleashes a blast of pure rage out of its mouth, inflicting a set amount of damage. (40 HP) * '''Sandstorm: '''A Ground-Type status move. Creates a sandstorm around the area. * '''Take Down: '''A Normal-Type physical move. A full-body attack way stronger than Tackle, but will also inflict damage to the user once it makes contact. * '''Sand Tomb: '''A Ground-Type physical move. Surrounds the opponent with a dusty whirlwind that traps them and damages them over time. * '''Slash: '''A Normal-Type physical move. Strikes the enemy with a powerful claw swipe, has a high critical-hit ratio, which doubles the damage and ignores added defense. * '''Dragon Claw: '''A Dragon-Type physical move. Garchomp infuses its claws with draconic energy as it proceeds to slash the target. * '''Dig: A Ground-Type physical move. Grachomp digs through the ground and strikes the target by rising from the ground. Will take double the damage if the opponent unleashes an Earthquake once Garchomp is on the ground. * Dragon Rush: '''A Dragon-Type physical move. Does a powerful-bull charge attack infused with a draconic aura, has a 20% chance of flinching and does double the damage to microscopic foes. Equipment * '''Garchompite: If Garchomp holds the item and its trainer uses the Mega Ring, it will become Mega Garchomp, which becomes way stronger than before as well as turning its wing-like arms into scythes. Key Gible | Gabite | Garchomp | Mega Garchomp Weaknesses * Takes 2x damage from Dragon and Fairy moves ** Takes 4x damage from Ice moves * Requires a trainer in order to access its Mega Evolution Sources Bulbapedia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: * Notable Losses: * Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Mountain Level Category:Super Form Users